


Inurere

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, F/F, Sibling Incest, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is the first of them to receive the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inurere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "dark mark".

Bellatrix had gotten hers first, of course, not stopping to question the permanent stain she'd be branded with should it all go wrong. Bella was rash, a fire determined to burn brightest and longest. Narcissa preferred to keep a cool head in all matters. A time would come when she too would have to be marked, she didn't doubt but for now she was happy to admire the striking black ink on her sister's pale skin, her finger running over a serpent where once a simple vein had been. She traced the path she'd made with her tongue, an action Bellatrix immediately mirrored. There was a glint in her eye that reflected Narcissa's lust, the journey down the dark road that suited them both in ways they had never imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
